Life's Worth Living
by cutietoothless2
Summary: When a young lass gains demonic powers and is abandoned at an orphanage, what new turns would her life take, and what crucial decisions will she have to make? Read and find out! First story, so be nice... WallyxOC
1. The Breakdown

**Life's Worth Living**

**A\N: this is my first story so, please be nice is all I can say! And my OC's name is Sharlett Starling!**

**Chapter 1**

Sharlett dashed into school after a long time. It was summer vacation all along, and she had been waiting for school!

"Isn't it wonderful to see her so happy?" her mother said. "Of course!" her father replied. "Sharlett, come to me!" Sharlett rushed just when her father said that. "How's my little rabbit?" her father teased.

"Dad!" she whined and rolled her eyes when her parents giggled. "Me a big girl now!" she boasted but still was 3 years old. "Now run to your class, sweetie. Have a good day with your friends!" her mother told her run off and play.

"Okay! But I can take care of myself! " she screamed as she ran down to her class. As soon as took a step in class, she spotted her friend. "Hi!" he friend spotted her as well. "Hello! How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine! What about you?" "I'm fine too." He was sitting in the seat in the corner. He asked her to sit beside him. As he was her best friend, she of course said yes.

When they were unpacking, the teacher walked into the classroom. "This teacher very bad." Sharlett whispered. "Me know." Her friend replied. And as they were talking, they were right. This teacher was bad. When she heard them talking, she changed their places. They groaned but began unpacking at their new places.

Later that day, in recess, they were talking about their new places. Sharlett complained that it was too cold over where she sat, and her BFF complained that the AC leaked on his head.

When they got home, Sharlett was informed that they were going to go on a trip to Switzerland. Sharlett wasn't too happy about this.

Later that week, they were found in the airport, registering their trip to Switzerland. When they were heading to the plane, a loud noise was heard. They ran towards the noise to check out what happened. There, they found a huge black thing floating in the air, it somehow looked like a genie and was throwing things around. It's target was Sharlett and her family, and it attacked them.

It threw a desk at her mother, and she fainted. "Mom!" sharlett screamed. "Let's go, sweetie." Her father suggested. "I'm not going anywhere without mommy!" When her father was disctracted, the demon threw a scanning machine at him. He straight away died.

Then it stabbed Sharlett with its sharp nails, then flew away. When the hospital arrived, they took Sharlett and her mother to hospital. Her father was taken away to be buried.

At the hospital, the doctor said Sharlett could be saved. But they discovered her mother was going to die. Sharlett woke up in an orphanage, and when she got out the room she found other children. Then she ran to the waitress, who was serving dinner, and asked her " Where my mommy and daddy?" "oh, sweetie," the waitress replied," the passed away yesterday." " What mean 'pass away'? " Sharlett asked with eyes full of tears. " Sweetie," the waitress tried to explain her, "It means they are happily floating in heaven." "What?" Sharlett sounded at this early age, she knew what life and death meant.

**S**he dropped to her knees and began crying.

**A/N: So... thats it for first chapter...!**


	2. The Escape

**Chapter 2**

" Sweetie, you know how happy your parents are! So be happy for them." Waitress tried to comfort her. But she just ran back to her room, and began sobbing. But she wasn't sad for only her parents, she was also missing her best friend.

A shout interrupted her thoughts, "Dinners ready!" She was hungry so she ran down to get something to eat.

When she got there, they were serving delicious things, and when she tried to take some of those stuff, the waiter told her " My dear sweet child, but in these places, the waiter will give you something to eat." and with that, the waiter gave her gooey slimy food. Then whispered "I'll give you a plate full of hotdogs, but that's a secret, Hmm? Ok?" She rubbed her watery eyes, then smiled. "Ok."

When she got her hotdogs, she gobbled them down. Then she ran to her room and slept.

**10 Years Later...**

"Uh, I hate this place!" Sharlett screamed. She was 13 years old now. And she had the guts to escape. So at night, she left everything behind, and snuck out.

"Wow, the city is so huge! I can't believe I've been hidden from this place for..." her voice trailed off.

That midnight, she didn't realise she had been walking towards the Cadmus Pods, so in a while she had to face an explosion.

So she was trampled by bricks and stones and cement, then she heard talking.

So she got up and saw a couple of boys under the trampled pieces of cement. One looked like Superman, the other one had the tattoos of eels and had dark complexion. Another one looked tiny and small, but the last one looked playful and had a symbol of the Flash on his chest.

When they spotted her, she was like, "Um, Hi?"


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3**

**A\N: IM UPDATING MORE AND THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH TO MY REWIWERS DRAGONSROCK100 AND GUEST!**

_Previously: when they spotted her, she was like, "Um, hi?"_

"Who are you?" the one with the eel tattoos went up to her and asked. "Im... uh..." her voice seemed to switch off. "First tell me who you are." Sharlett asked. "Im Aqualad." he said. "Superboy, introduce me for her." the thin and tiny one said to the one who looked like Superman. "Superboy? That's a name so close to Superman!" Sharlett protested. " I'm. not. Superman." Superboy said in his usual dark tone. " And that's Robin." he pointed to the thin boy in the corner who seemed to be very interested in her. " I'm Wally!"The one with a Flash symbol began running around. He also seemed interested in her.

"Supy, Look!" Robin shouted. "The moon!" Out of the moon, something came out. Something big. Something with eyes, lips and a nose. Something... something was coming to grab them. Superman! Superboy did not seem happy.

When they got down, Batman asked " What happened here?" in a darker tone than always.

At the cave, when everyone was being scolded by batman, he suddenly said, " As long as you keep yourself safe, I comment you on a job well done." everyone was surprised on hear this from _Batman!_ Just then the computer announced, _" Martian Manhunter B08"_ " From this time onwards, the 6 of you will keep things in happy harbour the way they are" Batman said. "Wait, 6?" Robin noticed _6_. "This is Martian Manhunter's niece. And she will be joining you." Batman added.

Wally was the first one to run to her. Sharlett was second. "Uh, excuse me," Aqualad asked Sharlett, "But you still didn't tell us your name yet." "Um... I'm... uh... Shadow. Yeah, right Shadow" "Shadow, welcome to the Team." Kaludur suggested.

"Thanks, for the introduction, guys, but can I get something to eat? I'm really hungry." She inquired.

"Sure as always." Wally piped up like the helpful speedster he was.

"Are you a Speedster?" Wally asked. " What do you think? Do I look like one?" she asked again.

"No, but you act like one." he commented. 'Y'know, eating and stuff."

" Ok, so if you aren't a speedster what are you?" M'gann inquired.

"What do you think? A human, right? Or... am I... abnormal?" she said, giggling.

" So... what can you do?" wally asked curiosly.

"I can do things a Demon can," when she said this, everyone's jaw hit the floor.

" Well, not technically. I can fly, telepathically connect, I can send waves across the room and tell if anything is wrong, I can control you shadow, and I can do this," Saying this, she lit her hands on black circles.

" Ok, now I can't wait to see what's behind these walls!" Robin yipped with exitement.

" Let's explore toghether!" Wally joined in.

**A\N: I LOVE YJ !...**


	4. Her Weaknesses

**Chapter 4**

**A\N: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! IT REALLY CHEERED ME UP! Btw I'm really sorry I cud not post chapters cuz exams were on their ways… I will update like 1 chapter every day and if something occurs I'll tell you guys to wait for sometime, I'll post soon!**

**Now for the reviews:**

**Chuckonutty: Thanks! Really appreciated!**

**Me: Yup! New chappies are on their way!**

**Chuckonutty: Thanks so much! What else can I say? :)**

**Kiarashaketsolin: Surely adding it! You have a great imagination!**

**Piggythelaw: Aww…you liked my idea! Wuv you!**

**Guest2.0: I don't wanna kill you! I'm updating!**

**DragonsRock100: Updating mah dear sistah!**

**Guest: Yes…here's more!**

…**.**

_Previously: "Ok, now I can't wait to see what's behind these walls!" Robin yipped with excitement._

"_Let's explore together!" Wally joined in._

"I'll try to vibrate my molecules through these walls."Wally burst out with his crazy idea.

"Why would you do that?" Aqualad asked.

" For fun… I guess. Isn't that what you meant by 'behind these walls', Robin?"

"Actually I didn't-"

But he did not give Robin a chance to complete his sentence.

"Wally don't. You do remember what happened last time, don't you?" Superboy protested.

Wally regardless of everyone's concern, decided his idea was pure genius.

Wally dashed towards the wall, and concentrated his every piece of his mind into doing what he was.

He placed his hands on the wall, and began shaking really fast. He looked like a blur attached to a wall.

"Don't!" Robin warned him for the last time.

But was he Wally to listen.

Suddenly, the wall threw him back, like it had its own hands. And he was holding his nose.

"Ok, you were right." He said in a nasal voice.

"Bye." Wally said.

"Where are you going?" M'gann asked.

"To the… washroom?"

"Oh."

You know the worst part? Batman was standing right there!

Sharlett thought 'I would have stayed at the orphanage if I knew the world was such a crazy place. But why don't I join in it?'

Sharlett remembered the saying she heard in pre-nursery.

'Nothing is fun unless you try it!'

But she thought exploring the place alone would be a nice idea.

So she tiptoed off on her own.

She soon came across her own room.

'What's inside?' she wondered.

Sharlett stepped in, and was shocked.

The place was dusty all around!

HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO HER?!

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHRRR!"she screamed as a spider made its way in front of her FACE.

The rest of the team her screech and ran towards the noise.

"What's wrong?" M'gann asked.

"S-s-s-s-spider!"

"We're sorry," Robin said.

"We are?" Wally asked "Why are we? Whom are we sorry to? What are we saying-"

"Would you SHUT UP?!" Robin 'suggested'.

"OK." Wally said. He sounded defeated.

Sharlett punched him on the arm.

"Hey. It's ok." She said.

Of course that little comment made Wally happier.


	5. Her New Pet

**A\N: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!  
I LUV YOU TOO, prettykitty luvs u!  
i officially dedicate this chappie to you!  
you are the one who inspired me to continue this story...**

thanks to you! a LOT!  
no one asked me to continue this story...  
... except YOU!  
if you want to offer me some help, i SURELY accept!  
but if you don't have time to help me, its okay!  
but really, if it wasn't for YOU,  
i would have discontinued this story...  
i really thought this story was like a train that was running off its tracks...  
but YOU put it back on its tracks...  
**...or... should i say... back on its plot!  
ok... i'll shut up now... THANKS AGAIN!**

**Chapter 5**

Soon, everyone was cleaning up her place.

"Sorry..." Sharlett apologized to them for the thousandth time.

"It's okay," everyone replied.

"We _know _you're afraid of bugs!" Robin said in a tone like he already knew.

Sharlett gave him a look that clearly asked him "how did you know that?!"

Wally leaned in and whispered, "a _Bat Brat_ always does that to you!"

Sharlett was astonished. "Clearly, I know him well." Wally continued.

Everyone knows that Wally knows that robin also knows Wally knows his true identity. **(confusing, huh?:) )**

She just sat in the sofa in her room, which was already cleaned, feeling out of place.

'Why do I do that?! Why don't I try to have fun with _any_one?!' she thought to herself.

She gets up, and thinks it would be a nice idea to introduce them to her powers after they clean up.

"Whew! Finished at last!" Wally whined.

"Not finished yet, Wally. we still have our own rooms to clean." Robin protested.

"AW, MAN!" he whined even _louder. _

Just then, Sharlett rushed to her balcony, and stared to think if she would really like this place. well, she didn't think so.

Just that moment, something crashed on her face. Something soft and feathery. Something a little wet. A hurt bird!

It was bleeding. She _gently_ picked it up. She put it close to her chest. It began nuzzling to her.

"Guys? Guys! Guys?" she began screaming.

Wally was the first one to rush to her.

"What happened, beautiful?" Wally asked. You know him. No need to question.

Sharlett just glared at him. But he appreciated it. You can tell that because he smiled.

"What's wrong?" Ma'gann asked.

"A hurt bird... it just crashed in my balcony." Sharlett replied.

"Let's take it to Canary. She'll know what to do." Superboy said.

"Yeah, let's take it to her." Robin agreed.

Soon the bird was with Black Canary."What bird is it?" Wally was eager to know.

"It's a Hawk. It has a hurt in its wing. It won't be able to fly for a few weeks." Canary replied.

"W-will it be o-o-okay?"Sharlett got a _little _scared. Because she really cares for animals.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Canary comforted her.

"So," Canary continued, "who wants to adopt it?"

"Not me." Robin did not want the bird.

" I can't take care of it." Ma'gaan too did not want it.

"I have bigger problems to worry about." Wally too.

"I don't do good with pets." Superboy also.

" I can't take it with me to Atlantis." That was Aqualad.

"So... all mine then?" Sharlett was _kinda_ happy on getting the bird.

"So, choose a name." Canary, too, agreed.

**A/N ;: OK. Maybe this was a pretty long chappie. but i wanted it to be. MAJOR THANKS TO prettykitty luvs u!**


End file.
